wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Foley
Mark Foley was the duly elected Democratic (hey, if Fox News Channel says he's a Democrat, you know it's true) Representative of Florida's 16th District. He likes young page boys in Congress and he likes to be in Congress, ergo, he likes to be in young page boys while in Congress. Foley once had a skill for talking out of his ass, which has been neutralized by a penis lodged in the orifice. It is rude to talk with a full mouth, thus Foley's skill at talking out of his ass could not save him from himself. This is just another example of the moral decay which rots the soul of all Democrats. The Liberal Media's Coverage of Poor Mr. Foley's Private E-Mails hates America]] The A.P. hates America, just like all other liberal media. For proof, just look at this screenshot of a google search of Mark Foley, just after his private e-mails were released to the public (see left). The liberal media's plan to take the government from the duly appointed hands of God's Appointed Political Party starts with lying about which party they belong to. to become a Democrat!]] The liberals are taking House seats from poor, defenseless Republicans by changing the letter that designates their party and follows their name in news stories! This is an outrage! I wonder what Bill O'Reilly is doing to combat these devious machinations (see right)... OOH NOOO! they got to Bill too! Why It's Not Mark's Fault * he's a drunk * he may have been abused as a child * liberals did it too * Hollywood made him do it * October surprises don't count * Those pages knew what they were getting into * gays lowered the age of consent laws * Young Hairless boys look like women...kinda... * Bill Clinton * On the internet, no one knows you're a perv. * "There's more than one definition for sodomy....", Stephen Colbert, January 17, 2006, The Colbert Report See Also: GOP Excuse Menu Mark's Future Please see: * Revolving Door * Future Born Again Christians Club Mark's Instant Messaging Abbreviation Guide As reviewed and approved by Speaker of the House Dennis Hastert 11 to 60 months ago: *LOL = Laughing Out Loud *STUD = Strong Teen Using Democracy *HORNY = Happy On Reaching New Year's *MEASURE IT = not an acronym, get it out and jack it Factoids *Stephen Colbert removed Foley from his buddy list on 10/3/2006 10/3/2005 10/3/2000. *His IM chat name is Maf54. *Foley's Florida district was featured on The Colbert Report's 10/5/2006 Better Know A District. Unfortunately, Foley could not be there in person and was only able to answer one question via text message. "How big is it?" See Also *gay - out of the closet *Dennis Hastert *Attorney David Roth *NAMBLA *Opportunidals External Sources *Foley's Chat with teen boy - courtesy of C-SPAN's naughty channel *Hastert on Foley - not literally, just a Q&A he had after a keg party *Foley's Priest - tales of naked sauna massages *Foley's Hot Boys